Mechanical actuators for tilting a payload are well known and have applications ranging from inexpensive rearview mirror assemblies in automobiles to expensive positioning stages for telescopes. While the use of mechanical actuation is known, existing mechanical actuators typically employ a number of servo motors coupled to the payload by a network of pulleys, gears and linkages. Thus, current mechanical actuator assemblies have high part counts, complex workings and are relatively expensive to fabricate. What is needed, therefore, is a relatively simple actuator that is more reliable and less expensive than existing mechanical actuators.